


Harry Potter and the Year Everything changed

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cribs, Diapers, Pacifiers, bottles, classification, highchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the beginning of the third year Harry Potter and the rest of his year mates have to be classified. How does Harry react to being a little, let alone Severus and Lucius’ little. How does Draco take to it when he is a gen.





	Harry Potter and the Year Everything changed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638998) by [Katieb18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18). 



As Harry walked into the great hall for the first day of school, he and his friends were petrified, today was the day that they got classified. The whole school had the day off, so as Harry and his fellow 3rd years waited in the great hall to be taken into another room to be classified they had conversations about what they wanted to be.   
Many people had been classified at this point. Ron, Hermione, and Draco were all gens, as was every one else except Neville who was a care giver. Caregivers and Little’s were rare, 90 percent of the population was a gen, then you had the 9 percent that were alphas and omegas, then that last bit was caregivers and Little’s.   
Harry Potter ended up going last to be classified being taken into a room with Lucius Malloy (the defense teacher), and Severus Snape. Everyone knew that they were both caregivers and that they were married.   
In the room Harry was told to sit down at the chair that was placed in the middle  
“Okay so what’s going to happen is you are going to take this potion and a paper will show up with your classification on it, okay harry.” Said Severus.  
“Okay” he said right before he swallowed the potion. Then what felt like forever later but was really only 2 minutes a paper popped up and said that Harry Potter was a little. A very young little at that only around 6 months old.  
“Okay harry, here’s what’s going to happen now we’re going to go get you changed into a nice outfit, and then we’re going to find you a family okay.” Severus stated knowing that people who were just classified as a little liked to know what was going on. He then helped Harry up and changed the chair into a changing table and set Harry back down and put a strap around his belly.  
“STOP!!! I️ don’t want to be a little I️m fine as I️ am, and just stop.” Harry screamed and tried to unclip the strap to get down. Luckily for Severus and Lucius the strap was charmed so no child could unbuckle it.  
“No can do little guy, it’s okay to be a little, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Lucius stated hoping it would calm Harry down. And his planed worked. “Okay then, we are going to change you now.” He removed Harry’s pants and then went to remove his underwear when he started wimpering. “Like I️ said no need for that it’s just us here.” He said as he got them off. “Wow look at these” he showed Harry a diaper with a picture of a snitch on it. “These are so cool I️ wished I️ had ones like these.” And with that said it made Harry let out a little giggle. Finally harry was dressed in a diaper and onesie that covered his feet.   
“Okay let’s go find you a gaudian.” As he walked into another room where Minerva and Poppy were waiting for them as they knew Harry was classified as a little because Severus had sent them a patronis.   
“Harry do you have any suggestions on who you want to be your caregiver.” Harry didn’t not answer by speaking though he just lifted his arms up to Lucius and that’s how Lucius and Severus ended up with the boy-who-killed-Voldemort-when-he-was-1-and-totally-finished-him-when-he-was-12.


End file.
